Hitherto, a synthetic pyrethroid compound has been known as an active ingredient for a pesticide. Also, a coated agrochemical granule wherein an inactive carrier is coated with an agrochemical has been known, and as an example of the coated agrochemical granule, it has been known a granule obtained by coating an inactive carrier having a specific degree of hardness and an oil absorption capacity with an agrochemical such as a pesticide using a binding agent and auxiliaries (see Patent Document 1).